


Why am I doing this? Just because

by Kumiko



Series: The Demon Inside [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin returns to school. Who knows what he's up to next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part 2 of Demon Inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I doing this? Just because

Rin decided to go back to Assiah, just to see the aftermath of killing Shiemi and Yukio. He casually walked into the academy, remembering the happy, ignorant faces. The stupid mortals had no idea that they were sitting on top of a haven for exorcists. Not after I’m done. Rin was done with being controlled, being sentenced to death until useful. Fighting beside his father wasn’t as much of a hassle as he had heard. But then again, he had heard his father was horrible from the rotten humans. 

He saw two caskets as he walked to the graveyard. But that wasn’t what enraged Rin. What severely pissed him off was that Yukio and Shiemi were about to be buried next to each other. There isn’t a hole small enough in Ghenna for you to hide, Yukio. I will make what happened to you before feel like paradise compared to Ghenna. 

He saw Shiemi’s mother bawling wildly, making everyone uncomfortable. Like mother, like daughter with the hysterics. Did the woman breathe in over theatrics? But Rin put on his best I’m-upset-because-people-are-dead face. Konekomaru swirled around first to see Rin standing at a distance. He probably believed that Rin didn’t want people to see him mourn. He couldn’t be more wrong. “Where were you, Rin? A demon attack Yukio and Shiemi! They’re… they’re…” For the sake of Rin’s barely suppressed insanity, spit it out, Konekomaru! 

“They’re dead. Where were you? You went missing suddenly.” He accused. Looks like I found the next victim. Rin should’ve been an actor. He looked indignant. “I was supposed to go on a date with Moriyama.” He made himself look away and grab his face in pain. “I waited and waited…” 

Someone put their hands on his back. He looked up seeing Shima. “Koneko.” He said sternly. “Go back to Bon.” Konekomaru slinked back to Bon, looked ashamed. But soon that face would show a very lovely expression. “If you need someone to talk to… I know this might be too early, but it might help if you need to just scream at someone. I’ll be in my room if you need to vent.” Rin could’ve hugged the stupid bastard for his offer. “Thanks.” He mumbled, appearing like he would never consider taking to anyone about his feelings. 

Kamiki kept her distance. She looked like she was in distress and deeply confused. Out of everyone Rin worried would ruin his fun, it was her. She was obviously the most level-headed out of the alive bunch. Bon was intelligent, but he was too deeply attached to Rin to assume that it was Rin who murdered his own brother and girlfriend. He covered his face and silently laughed. Nobody would tell the difference. 

Mephisto came over with a grim look upon his face. “You and I need to talk later.” He said after staring at Rin for a minute. “Of course, but I did just lose my brother and girlfriend. It’ll take me a while.” He said looking pathetic, so any on-looker would just see Mephisto being stern with someone mourning. “Whatever.” He said and left. 

He was obviously upset because his pawn actually started using his brain for a change. What would defeating Satan accomplish? Absolutely nothing because it would never bring Father Fujimoto back. Although Rin loved Fujimoto, it didn’t change that he was tired of being taken advantage of. He was prepared to leave his own mark on the world. None of them knew the terror of fighting oneself and Satan at the same time. It was mental agony, and he was glad it was over. As Rin thought, Mephisto was livid. “You killed Yukio and Shiemi for what reason now? Because they were screwing? Seriously, Rin?” 

Rin felt anger swell in his stomach. An anger he knew Mephisto would deeply regret bringing out. “Mephisto, I plan on doing much more than just killing Yukio and Shiemi. I’m not your pawn.” 

“Oh, you were never a pawn. You were more like a Rook or Bishop.” 

“What an honor.” Rin replied dryly. “I’m so happy I was upgraded.” 

“But how can I prove you’re not a demon when you killed your own brother?” 

Rin laughed. “And that council is innocent? They kill from fear of what they don’t understand. They think they know everything about demons? Please, Mephisto, there has to be more to your boring plan than ass kissing. No one would be more disappointed than our brothers to believe their older brother has such a stupid plan to pass the time.” 

Mephisto smirked. “And now you’re an expert on everything about demonology? Rin, you’re an embryo compared to us seasoned demons. And rest assured. My plans for these exorcists isn’t simply “ass kissing” as you so eloquently put.” 

Rin rolled his shoulder. “Are we done, brother? I have some more fun to attend to.” Suddenly, his mind replayed this morning and he burst into blue flames. “Why did you put Shiemi and Yukio right beside each other?” 

Mephsito laughed. “They’re not. They would be beside each other, but there’s an empty grave right in-between them.” Rin didn’t need to ask further to know the bastard had place it there for Rin. It was the perfect fuck-you-for-ruining-my-plans. “Is that so? Well, I’m gone to win an Oscar.” Rin walked to Shima’s room, putting on his best defeated face, and knocked on the door. There was a slight pause before Shima opened the door and gave a small smile. “I’m happy you came by.” 

Rin made up a bunch of bullshit to make his “I waited for hours” story, when in actuality, he’d never been that patient. He had to spin some tale to deter from his rising hatred towards catching his girlfriend entwined with his own brother, moaning like a bitch in heat. He couldn’t wait until he was alerted that Yukio was in Ghenna. He was going to torture the hell out of him until Rin finally collapsed from exhaustion. 

Shima seemed to buy the entire story, looking pained whenever Rin mentioned the waiting, finding the dead together, arriving at a funeral he only just found out about. He managed to make the story so painful that he had to force himself to cry just to add the extra effect. After the sniffling and hiccupping disappeared, Rin made a small smile. “Thanks, Shima. I didn’t realize how much I needed that. It’s just… everything happened so fast.” He whispered. 

Shima hugged him, and Rin left. He closed his eyes and suppressed the smirk from arising. Patience, you fool. He warned himself. Next, he had to find Konekomaru and put an end to that brazen, smart mouth bastard. He couldn’t actually be there, and he couldn’t send his goody-two shoes familiar Kuro. Kuro was completely useless when it came to killing anyone. If you want something done right, you’ll have to do it yourself. But he couldn’t. Who’s the fool now? He would just send his other familiars. Being in Ghenna made Rin resourceful; he used his familiars so much that they’ve become in synch with him. He summoned his wyvern. The wyvern cloaked itself in the darkness. 

What can I do for you, Master? 

“Can you kill a boy in an extremely painful, hut human way?” Rin said via mind. 

The wyvern smirked. If that is what you wish, Master, then it will be done. 

Rin smirked and walked back to his empty dorm room. To the room where he caught his brother screwing Shiemi… on Rin’s bed. It was the ultimate humiliation, and they suffered the ultimate punishment. The wyvern returned with a hiss. I’ve killed the boy. Also, Master, your anticipated… guest was put in your dungeon in Ghenna. 

Rin smirked. “Good. Show me how you handled the job.” Rin all but purred. The wyvern smirked and opened its memories to Rin. 

The wyvern showed how it crawled into Konekomaru’s room. Konekomaru swirled around alarmed at the faint howling sound he heard. He clasped his hands together, prepared to chant like an Aura. He should know better, honestly. 

The wyvern slinked under Konekomaru’s bed, but the idiot wasn’t paying attention; he was shaking like a leave. “Bon!” He shouted, but the wyvern wasn’t alarmed. It took its time tormenting Konekomaru with the sounds of something scratching on the floor, the shattering of glass, the rattling of the door. Konekomaru jumped out of his bed, and sprinted for the door only to trip. The wyvern wrapped around Konekomaru’s neck. The moron flailed around, shouting for Bon. Screaming and trying to claw the wyvern, but he couldn’t get a steady grip. 

Konekomaru kept stepping backwards until his back hit the window ceil and his eyes widened in realization at what was about to happen. He was yanked backwards and screamed and he fell one story, head first. 

Instead of killing Konekomaru instantly, his spine bent at an awkward angle. Konekomaru’s face was a mask of absolute agony, blood spilled from his mouth like a water faucet. He couldn’t manage a proper gasp for air as he choked on his blood, immobile, trying to get air. 

“Oh, I’m very proud of you.” Rin said, patting his wyvern on the head. He was so excited for tomorrow, that he didn’t realize that his original bed had already been replaced.


End file.
